Crimson Steel
by devilmidget1126
Summary: Jake Walker an officer in his first year struggles to overcome his fears as he tries to find the one who caused him to feel that way or something like that. later chapters might be posted under a different storyline for the fact that they might be rated M for various reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone this is Devilmidget1126, and welcome to crimson steel. This is my first FanFic and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Okay and here is the annoying part. I Devilmidget1126 do not own Pokémon or any of it affiliates or something like that. I only "own" the OCs used in this story.**_

Officer Jake Walker walked down the hallway of the precinct towards the commander's office. "Back into the lion's den again Jake?" He hears from a doorway he just passed. He turns to see his best friend Bailey standing in the doorway drinking a cup of coffee.

"Yep I'm the errand boy today." Jake says shaking his head. "I swear they enjoy making me run around like a farfetch'd with its head chopped off."

Bailey laughs at this. "Hey 'if the shoe fits.'" He says as Jake punches him in the shoulder.

"You're lucky I need to report to the commander." He says playfully poking Bailey in the chest. "Or I'd take and kick your ass around the training room."

Bailey just laughs at that. "Right, now get going before commander Anderson comes looking for you." He says walking down the hall towards the front desk and his 'crush' as jake liked to say to annoy him. Jake shrugged his shoulders and started towards Anderson's office.

The door opened and commissioner Watson walked out of commander Anderson's office, her mightyena trotting out before her. Jake kneels down and ruffles it's fur. "Hiya Ares." He says as Ares wags his tail. Jake gets up and then salutes commissioner Watson. "Ma'am." He says holding his position. "At ease walker." She says turning away from him and walking to her office next door with Ares at her heels.

Jake knocks on the commander's door and waits. About ten seconds later he hears a frustrated sounding, "Come in." Jake opens the door and walks in to see the commander with his head on his desk and his delphox was behind him rubbing his back.

"Walker reporting in sir." He says saluting. Anderson picks his head up and looks at Jake.

"At ease Jake. Please sit down and give me a few moments to gather myself." He says tiredly. Jake nods to the delphox and smiles at her. "Good morning Delphine." She smiles back at him.

-Good morning to you too Jacob.- She says to him. Jake takes a seat in a chair across the desk from the frustrated commander. About a minute later Anderson sits up groans and stretches. "Alright did you get what I requested?" He asks Jake.

"Yes sir I did." Jake says pulling a bottle of aspirin out if his pocket and hands it to the commander.

"You're a life saver walker." He says taking two of the aspirin and washes them down with a drink of water. Jake waits for a few moments before the commander continues. "Alright now back to business." He says clapping his hands together. "So walker, have you found a partner Pokémon yet?" He asks Jake routinely.

"No sir." He answers to Anderson's dismay.

"Walker, we are all required to have a Pokémon partner. You will have to get one eventually. Either that or you'll be suspended or even kicked off the force." He said almost pleading with Jake.

"Sir I will when i absolutely have to, but until then I would prefer to stay partnerless." Anderson groaned at this.

"Walker the commissioner is demanding that you have a partner real soon. I know that you were almost killed by a Pokémon a few years ago but it was decided that all officers are to have a non-human partner by the end of their first year." At the mention of this Jake sighed.

"I will see what i can do sir." Jake said his mind going down the parts of memory lane he had blocked off after the incident. "Sir, my shift is up if I'm correct so if I may." He said motioning towards the door.

Anderson sighed and handed Jake a ten-dollar bill. "Here's for the aspirin and a little extra for gas money." He smiled at Jake knowingly. "And be good to your mom. You're all she has left since your sister left." Jake smiled 'happily' but the truth was he felt like he was about to fall apart. "I will sir have a nice day." Jake walked out of the office and started towards the front desk to clock out. As he did he passed by bailey who was trying in vain to flirt with Mandy who's glameow was lazily playing with Bailey's shoe laces. Or at least that's what it looked like she was doing. She was actually tying his laces together carefully. Jake tapped Bailey on the shoulder and pointed at his feet and the cat Pokémon took off like a bullet as Bailey tried to back away from the cat and fell over on his ass. Jake didn't even laugh as it happened he was focusing on clocking out and was on the point of breaking down in front if everyone. Bailey took one look at Jake after he untied the knotted together laces he took Jake's arm and steadied him.

"Hey Mandy Jake's not looking too good. I'm gonna take him home so could you clock me out?" He asked her as he was walking Jake out the door. As Jake got into Bailey's mustang he started to shake. "Jake what's wrong?" Bailey asked smacking Jake softly.

"Annabelle." Was all he said and bailey knew what he meant.

When they were preteens Jake had found and helped an injured pawniard and they were nearly inseparable until a little after he turned 18 when he was attacked and pretty much gutted by a Pokémon. Afterwards he was depressed, as Bailey had ever seen him. Even more so than when his sister left. On Jake's 21st birthday bailey was his designated and Jake told him what happened the night he was attacked.

_**So how did you all like the first chapter? Give me a review and follow and or favorite me or the story if you please. Devilmidget1126 signing off. ALL HAIL SHEOGORATH! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again everyone. Here is another installment of Crimson Steel. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**I don't own Pokémon. I only own my OCs.**_

What Jake told Bailey was that he had fallen in love with the pawniard that had evolved into a bisharp. Jake had a night of passion with her and the next his mom asked who he had been making love with and Jake had brought home his friend Mandy and said she was the one. Jake's mom was a soldier from before the end of the Pokémon human war. She was brought up hating Pokémon. She had found out that his sister had one and had killed it right front of them. She never knew about Annabelle and Jake was never going to let her get hurt. That night his sister left. Annabelle and Bailey were the only people Jake could trust. His mother hadn't come away from the war unscathed. During one of the raids she went head to head with a psychic type Pokémon. She killed it but it tore into her mind like it was wet paper before it died. After that she was deemed unfit for duty. But she was still allowed to have weapons and children. The night Jake took Mandy home he ran into Annabelle who then attacked him and left him to die!

_**This chapter was pretty short but I should post another one relatively soon. Devilmidget1126 signing off. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 3 of Crimson Steel. Hope you enjoy and leave review and a favorite or follow.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own the OCs. **_

Jake awoke in a sweat in the same bed he'd woken up in for most of his life. He wiped off his face with the shirt he'd had on when he fell asleep. He got up and exited his room walking towards the bathroom to get ready. He heard the steady and powerful impacts of his mother's body parts impacting on a punching bag. That was part of her daily routine. She got up at 0500, ate breakfast by 0515, and then worked out until 0615. Jake took a quick shower and quickly got dressed in his uniform. He walked through the kitchen grabbing an apple before leaving. Ducking under the round house kick his mother tried to hit him with. "Bye mom." He said closing the door, making her fist slam into it. He looked to see his old Buick le sabre sitting out front. "I didn't drive home last night." He says fishing his keys out of his pocket. And walks next door and unlocks Bailey's front door and walks in to see Bailey sitting on his couch watching anime. Petting his absol. "Ever heard of knocking?" He asks Jake.

"Did you bring my car home last night?" Jake asks.

"I didn't, but I got Mandy to bring it here." He says as his absol stretches and then pads up to Jake and stares at him expectantly.

Jake rubs its head "Sorry Fang, I don't have any treats with me." At this the absol seems to shrug, get up, and goes back to lay on the couch. "Alright I got to get to the station. See you tonight for dinner at my place?" Jake asks at the door. Bailey waves his hand dismissing Jake.

"Yeah as long as you're cooking extra for me to bring home to Fang." He says as you walk out.

"When do I not make him a doggy bag?" At that Jake closes the door behind him and sets off to work. When he walks in Mandy greets him with a smile.

"Morning Jake. You have desk duty today." She says to his dismay. Before he can walk away he feels something rubbing against his leg. Mandy's glameow is rubbing against his leg staring up at him expectantly. Jake kneels down and pets it softly.

"Sorry Jasper, I don't have any treats with me today." Hearing that it stops rubbing against him to moodily curl up on Mandy's lap. "Well fine then, see if I ever feed you again." He says to the cat Pokémon.

"Don't mind him he kept getting denied by a cute little meowth who just went into heat." She whispered to Jake. Which seemed to make Jasper more upset.

"Jasper just keep on trying. And show her some of your irresistible charm." Jake says quietly to him.

Jasper purrs slightly and licks Jake's cheek. Jumping down off of Mandy's lap, Jasper starts strutting around like he owns the place. Mandy laughs.

"That was something else Jake." She said giggling. "Now go and get to work the 'ice queen' wants those reports in the system by noon." Jake sighed.

"Fine, oh and thanks for bringing my car home last night." She just waved him off and went back to working the front desk. Jake got to his desk to find a pamphlet on Pokémon-police partnerships. Jake grabbed it and walked over to Commissioner Watson's office with that and the reports he was supposed to catalog and knocked on the door.

"Enter." He heard from the other side of the door along with the shutting of a desk drawer. Jake enters and salutes. "At ease Walker. Now what do you want?" Jake swallowed the sarcastic, sexist, and or perverted comment that popped into his head and almost out of his mouth.

"Thank you ma'am. I was unsure of when I need to have these all in the database." He said holding the files up.

"I would like them in by noon. Now what is the real reason you came here? You could have easily just gone to Anderson for the answer." She said leaning forward in her chair slightly.

"May I speak freely ma'am?" He asks her hopefully.

She sighs at that. "Fine go ahead. But just know you fuck with me and I will have Ares tear you a new asshole." At the mention of his name Ares stares at us with one eye then just go back to his nap.

"Chris I take it you've looked over my mother's files right."

She groans. "Yes I have. It's mandatory that we do a full background check before we hire you. If this is really what this is about I'll kick your ass myself for wasting my time like this."

"No it's about how much of her files you were able to read and how much you actually know about her." Jake says slamming his fist on her desk. "My mother was one of the anti-Pokémon soldiers that survived the Pokémon human war." He said exasperatedly.

"That would explain why so much of the records on her are sealed." She said shaking her head. "Okay so why did you want to talk about this so suddenly?"

"Because I found another one of these on my desk." He said placing the pamphlet on the desk in front of her.

"Yes and the law expects every officer to have a Pokémon. So you had better have a good reason for wasting both of our time with this shit." At this Jake was starting to get frustrated.

"Fine, pull up the goddamn file and I'll show you the whole damned thing." At this Chris just laughs.

"I bet you will." She said sarcastically as she possibly could rolling her eyes.

Feeling the growing tension, Ares stretches and goes and scratches on the door and is let out by someone on the other side.

"Okay fine what are the stakes?" Jake says much to the commissioner's surprise.

"Fine then if you get me into the archive then I will owe you or something." She smiles deviously. "But when you fail then you will be my personal assistant, take a Pokémon of my choice as your partner, and you will be my little bitch." She said leaning back, the gears in her head turning. Jake just shrugs.

"Alright ya bitch. Bring it on."

_**So how do you all like it so far? Hope you all enjoyed it. Before I forget I would like to thank Magpiebee for my first review, Fangride15 for proof reading for me a bit, and my friend on Google+ Silver Nomad for supporting me. That's all I have to say for now. Devilmidget1126 signing off. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 3 of Crimson Steel. Hope you enjoy and leave review and a favorite or follow.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own the OCs. **_

Jake sits at the commissioner's desk and opens the army's database and it asks for an authorization login and password. Jake hesitates for a few moments.

"Getting cold feet Walker?" Christina asks him mockingly.

"No just wondering if someone with such childish tits should see some of the things that are in here." He says unthinkingly. At that 'Chrissy' just about boils over and tries to kill him, but before she can he begins typing in the login and password. When it finishes logging him in it ask for an authorization code.

"Don't feel bad Jakey. If I couldn't get into the files, then a rookie like you couldn't've possibly gotten in." She says egging him on. "I hope you enjoy having a kirlia as a partner." At this Jake almost snapped. She was purposely doing this to get him to try and snap back at her.

"And I hope you don't have anything to hide in your file." He said his voice full of venom as he entered the authorization code he got from one of his mother's old commanders. As soon as he hit enter the screen came to life as files popped up ranging from robberies to highly secret mission dossiers.

Christina's jaw dropped at this. Until she saw that Jake had pulled up her file. She jumped at him to stop him from reading it. All that ended up doing was sending both of them to the floor and knocking the filing cabinet next to them to fall over and hit the wall dividing the commander and the commissioner's offices. The loud bang and scream got Anderson and Delphine's attentions. The next moment those two and Ares burst through the door to find Chrissy on top of Jake choking him and slamming his head against the filing cabinet violently.

"Oh shit!" Anderson yanks her off of him just in time to stop her from taking an elbow to the temple and a fist to the throat. After that Jake backs up into the corner and grabs his head rocking back and forth shaking. "Fuck." Anderson says. "Delphine, take Jake into my office and bandage any wounds he has."

-Of course Jason- Delphine projects as she goes and hits Jake with a blast of hypnosis then picks him up and carries him to Anderson's office.

After Delphine closes h He looks at the files pulled up on the commissioner's screen. "Chris, how do you have access to these files?" He says turning to her, watching her calmly pet Ares.

"That useless piece of shit accessed them with an authorization code he typed in." She says her voice full of venom. "He said he was doing it to show me his mother's files but then decided he was going to make my file public.

-No he wasn't. - Delphine projects to them from the next room. -He was going to pull it up and pretend to read it. - They hear her chuckle. -If that had been his intention he would have done it when he was home or at the pc at his desk. - They feel a twinge of horror. -Jason get in here NOW! - She projects urgently. Jason gets up and runs to his office, Ares and Chrissy at his heels. Jake is shaking erratically. "Oh fuck." He says running to Delphine's side. "Hold him down." He looks up at the commissioner and yells at her. "What the fuck are you doing help us hold him down and have Ares use dark pulse on him!"

Ares moves forward immediately and waits for the command. She shakes her head in disgust. "Fine do it Ares." She says walking out of the room. "Fucked up piece of shit." She says under her breath as she's walking out of Anderson's office to find everyone staring at her. "EVERYONE BACK TO WORK!" She yells as she goes and signs out for lunch. And leaves the building. As she walks out Bailey speeds into the parking lot and stops right in front of her jumps out of his car not even bothering to shut it off and rushes inside, Fang right at his heels. Bailey run right past Mandy and straight to Anderson's office. "Jake!?" He says breathing heavily.

"He'll be fine in a little while." Anderson says drumming his fingers on his desk.

"What exactly happened commander?" Anderson turns on his monitor and which displays a recording of Christina's office and of what happened.

"That fucking bitch!" Bailey says. "I don't see why the fuck he keeps putting up with her shit." He says motioning towards Jake. "She knows how he feels about her and she uses him like he is a fucking tool." He sighs. "His mom left for a week-long vacation an hour ago and he has an attack right after she left." He looks at Anderson. "Do you know any way to contact Nina?" He ask hopefully.

Anderson shakes his head. "She cut off all contact with everyone but Christina. So she's the only one who can contact her." Bailey looks at Jake's prone form.

"He's going to be okay right Anderson?" Bailey asks.

"I hope so." He replies as they hear from the next room.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?!"

_**So how do you all like it so far? I haven't been writing much since nobody seems to care about my story and if you don't like it write me a review and tell me about why you do or don't like it. Devilmidget1126 signing off. **_


End file.
